Kiara Greene
by Lillian Gelding
Summary: Kiara moves to Domino City and befriends Bakura. She also clashes with Seto Kaiba...
1. DisclaimerPrologue

Ok…not of the Yu-gi-oh characters in this story are mine…just Kiara. Got it? Good!

Lillian 

Prologue 

The spirit of the ring was in a bad mood. It was days like this when Yami Bakura wished that he possessed the infinite power of the Millennium Items. Then he could destroy this infernal creature without a second thought. Unfortunately, he was helpless, forced to sit and watch certain tragedy unfold, bound by his vow to never again meddle in the daily affairs of Bakura Ryo. It didn't help that Atem had put a binding spell on him as well. That sucked. 

A new student transferred to Domino High School yesterday. She was from America and had the same native tongue as his host. She was not the most beautiful woman he had ever chanced upon but certainly not unpleasant.

This was bad, very, very, bad.

His host, Bakura, had affectionate feelings for this woman. As such were his thoughts, that he overcame his own personality and boldly sat next to her at lunch. This he could handle. A girlfriend, he could handle. He could handle her right into bed if he so chose. Not directly of course, given his promise to the Pharaoh, but he still had certain "powers of persuasion" up his sleeve.

What he could not handle was the fact that another shared his host's feelings. Unfortunately, Seto Kaiba was extremely out of tune with his emotions so he neither understood nor tolerated them. As a spirit, Yami Bakura enjoyed the ability to see the meaning of most human actions so he knew from the first moment how Kaiba felt before Kaiba did. Had he been just a little bit more of a human being…Bakura would have backed off and thought no more about it.

It was now an unknowing Bakura Ryo pitted against a clueless Seto Kaiba to win the affections of a young woman. His host never had a chance, and the game had not even begun. Yami was doomed to endure the innermost thoughts of a broken heart. The…worst…destiny…ever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Yesterday morning, Kiara stood in front of her new classmates and was practically in tears. She tried to tell herself that this was what she wanted but it was difficult to listen when she was friendless and speechless in front of a crowd, not to mention in a country so very different from her own. 

Mercifully, English was her first class of the day, so she could relax as far a the language went. She stood there trying to find something to say; it didn't matter what it was, as long as it broke this dreadful silence. A single pair of ice blue eyes caught her gaze. They were narrowed. She wasn't quite sure if they were daring her to speak, or daring her to continue to exist. 

Taking courage from the challenge, she inhaled and said quite forcefully, "Hello, everyone, I'm Kiara Greene and this is my second day in Japan ever."

"So, you moved here yesterday?" the teacher interjected.

"No, actually I flew in early this morning. I haven't even been to my own house yet! My uncle took me along on a business trip here when I was thirteen. I was so fascinated with the culture that I have dreamed of coming back ever since; all the while, I have studied and practiced my Japanese almost every day."

"That's quite interesting, Miss. Greene. I look forward to having you in my class this year. You may have a seat now. That empty desk beside Mr. Ryo will do."

Bakura smiled and raised his hand in an introductory wave. She smiled thankfully back and walked towards him as her new instructor began his lesson for that day. She looked around one last time for Mr. Blue, but they were concentrated on a stack of papers in his briefcase so she seated herself and began taking notes.

Kayla glanced sideways at "Mr. Ryo." He looked friendly enough. Should she say something after class? Or wait for him? Or pass a note? She knew that this school was much more strict than most American schools but this was also a private institution. She decided against the note idea when she noticed something odd.

There was a crumpled paper on her desk that was not there before her thoughts had carried her away. Furtively, she grabbed it and smoothed it out. It was from her new neighbor and said, "Hi! I'm Bakura Ryo. Meet me after class, okay?" She glanced sideways to find the boy zealously taking notes and began doing the same. 

After class, Kiara held her textbooks close as she looked around the hallway. "Hello!" a rather soft voice said behind her, in English. 

She spun around and came face to face with her new friend. "Hi!"

"Are you all right? You look a little on edge."

"Sorry, it's a little unnerving being in a brand new school. Let alone a new country," Kiara answered with a small laugh. 

"I know the feeling," Bakura said, softer still.

"You're from England?" Kiara hinted at his accent.

"Wales. But I've been to plenty of other places as well…" his voice trailed off.

Seeing his expression, she decided not to press the subject and went on to start complaining about the workload. "My first day and I'm going to have homework from six classes!" She whined good-naturedly.

Bakura's gentle features brightened as he laughed and said, "I'm sure you'll be all right. Do you know how to get to your next class?" 

"Yeah, I…think so," she said, holding a layout of the school out in front of her. Bakura tried to hide a smile as he reached over and turned it right side up.

"You don't sound too sure. I'll walk you there; let me see your class schedule."

"I don't want to make you go out of your way, Bakura-san," She handed him the paper when he held out his hand for it. Secretly, she was grateful for the company. Outside the door to her second period, they made plans to meet after school.

Outside, after all of her classes were done, Kiara rushed to the fountain that graced the front courtyard. She was excited to be able to spend more than ten minutes being around her new friend. He was really sweet and thoughtful. Surprisingly, when Bakura was around, she felt quite at home in this new environment. She felt like she belonged.

Her excitement flickered, however, when she saw the group that was following behind Bakura. It was only for a moment. Her heart told her that Bakura wouldn't put her on display , especially without good intentions. She still felt a little exposed as they all gathered around her. She instinctively moved closer to Bakura, hoping he was not expecting her to speak first. He did not let her down.

"Guys," he began in Japanese, "this is Kiara-san. She just moved to Japan today and I figure she could use a few new friends," he put his arm around her and squeezed gently. The short boy with spiked hair and the tall blond one exchanged very surprised looks. She had only known him for half a day and she could tell that this was Bakura Ryo going out on a limb. She felt his touch gingerly linger as he waited to flee at the slightest hint of rejection. She sort of liked it there; it made her feel…special.

"Of course!" Several of then interjected. 

"And Kiara-san," he went on, "this is Yugi-sama, Joey-sama, Tristan-san, and Tea-san." He pointed to each of them as he spoke each of their names.

"Hello!" she said, also in Japanese, when Bakura stopped speaking. She glanced at Bakura and smiled warmly as she clasped his hand that was holding her arm as a sign that he was not being rejected but he could safely drop his arm.

"Hey, are you busy today? We're going to hang out at my Grand-pa's gaming shop. You can come if you want!" said Yugi.

"Sure! What kind of games does he sell?" she asked.

"Oh, all kinds; but primarily Duel Monsters cards! They're so cool!"

"Oh," she immediately realized that that statement could be off putting so she quickly recovered with an interested sounding, "Really?!" 

"Do you play?" the one called Joey asked.

"Not really."

"Well, why not?! It's only the best game ever!" Joey said.

"Oh, well, over in America, I was always busy with my studies and even then I would have to constantly guard them from the paper murderers I call my pets. Do you know how difficult it is to tell your teacher that your cat ate your homework?" Kiara surprised herself as to how easily she lied. Especially because none of that was a lie; it was just not the reasons as to why she didn't duel. This was not a topic she was ready to get into.

"Well…whatever. Are we going to go or not?" Joey said, impatiently. 

"Yeah, sure!" Yugi answered. And the two lead the way. Tea walked next to Kiara.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said warmly. "As you can see, the boys don't have manners but I hope that you can hang out with me and my friends more often."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Kiara asked her. 

"Sure! Any friend of Bakura-kun's is a friend of mine! Especially if she's female," she chuckled.

Kiara smiled and continued walking amongst her newest friends. She could not have been happier. The group had stopped in front of a hot dog stand. All of the boys were complaining about being starved and were arguing about who was going to order first.

Tea and Kiara were standing off to the side and were discussing their first periods when Kiara was shoved aside suddenly. "Hey!!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing," Seto Kaiba said gruffly. He looked behind him with a piercing gaze.

She straitened up with incredible grace despite the circumstances. She locked in on his gaze and said with great authority, "Why don't you learn how to walk? Do you even know who I am?"

He looked ahead. "No. That means you are no one important." He walked away calmly and did not look back.

"Oh! The nerve!!" She growled at his shrinking silhouette.

The group had gathered around her and were explaining how that was regular Kaiba and they were sorry they had not warned her earlier. They continued on to the game shop, hot dogs in hand.

Bakura had been quiet through the whole ordeal. He finally spoke up and said, "Kiara-san, should we know who you are?"

She smiled at him a little sadly. "No, I was just trying to rattle his cage. A lot of good that did." 

"That's not going to happen," Tristan said with finality in his voice.

"Never mind him," Tea said trying to lighten the mood. "Look! We're here! K-chan, I'm going to teach you how to duel!" She grabbed her hand and rushed inside. The rest followed behind. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura and Kiara quickly became very good friends. Within a few days it became expected that if one was around the other was not far away. The duo never came out and made their relationship public but they were considered by many to be Domino's newest couple. It made sense in the eyes of their peers.

Over the next few weeks, Kiara and Kaiba had several more confrontations but they generally avoided each other. Their occasional arguments were usually very loud, very sardonic, and very public. They drove each other crazy; but in far different ways than each one might have thought.

/

Seto Kaiba was standing in his personal office looking out of the window out onto his front lawn.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!" he exclaimed violently. "I hate the girl but I can't stop thinking about her! WHY?"

Roland, Kaiba's long-time personal assistant, was in the room with him answered so softly that Kaiba had to focus his entire attention on his voice, "Do you really want to know the answer to that, sir?"

"No," the word accidentally fell out. "I need some air," he turned toward his companion, "I'll be at the park; postpone all my calls."

/

In another part of the city, Tea was getting frustrated. "K-chan! Why don't we try that again with a little more enthusiasm!" she said.

"What? I already told you I didn't want to play!" Kiara said chuckling good naturedly. "Do you want me to be happy about being blackmailed?"

"I never blackmailed you!"

Bakura gave a big grin and said in a very bad imitation of Tea, "Duel with me or I'll cry!"

"Ok, maybe I did blackmail you a little bit but I don't understand how you don't like dueling!" She said as she gave Bakura a gentle push on the shoulder.

"I just don't see the appeal. I'm really sorry!"

"All right. All right. I understand. I'll leave you alone!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Let's see what else is there to do? Hmm. Oh, I know! Heard any good gossip lately?" Kiara giggled as Bakura rolled his eyes, stood up, and went into Kiara's kitchen.

"Not really, you?" Kiara answered.

Tea sighed, "The rumor pool has been rather dry…all I can think of right now is that Kaiba's been extra snappish lately, but it's not like anyone really cares about that!" She didn't notice the uncomfortable shift that Kiara made.

"Well…" she took a deep breath. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind; him being a CEO and what-not."

"What's this? You're defending him? I thought you hated Kaiba!"

"I don't hate him…I just extremely dislike being around him. He makes me feel cold, alone, and angry inside, and that's before he starts talking."

"Sure could have fooled me," Tea said with a disbelieving look on her face.

Kiara quickly adjusted her demeanor and laughed. "Let's not talk about depressing matters. Where's Yugi-san and the others?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Tea answered. "They're probably studying for the big Physics test on Friday…much like I should be!" She laughed and stood up, "I'd better get to it. See you guys!"

After she left, Bakura came out of the kitchen. "I should probably get going too," he said hurriedly.

"Actually Bakura-kun, can you stay a while longer? I wanted to talk to you…" Kiara's voice trailed off.

"Can't it wait?" He voice pleaded with her.

"Not really," she whispered.

"I guess we should take a walk then, huh?" a slightly defeated looking Bakura said as he held Kiara's front door open for her.

Neither one wanted to start the conversation so they walked in silence for several minutes. Kiara trying to find the words and Bakura hoping she would fail.

"I like you, Bakura-kun," she blurted out suddenly.

He stopped and waited for her to continue. He knew she would.

She also stopped a few paces ahead of him and looked at the park swings in front of her. She took a deep breath and let the words tumble onward. "But I don't think…this is best for me. Maybe even for us."

"This? What's 'this?'"

Kiara turned around and looked at him, "You'll always be my closest friend but I can't see you that way, you know, like a boyfriend."

"Someone…else?"

"You could say tha--"

"Kaiba-sama?" Bakura interrupted with his eyes closed.

"I didn't realize I was so obvious."

"Don't worry. I'm good at noticing things like that," he sub-consciously fingered the small sphere around his neck that the pharaoh had banished his dark side into.

"I know I probably won't get a chance with him…but I can't do that to you. Not when you mean so much to me, Bakura-kun," Kiara said tearing up. She walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and looked deep into his eyes. "If you think I'm making a mistake, please tell me!"

He leaned forward and kissed her and put all his feelings into it--fifty, maybe sixty years worth. "If you find out you made a mistake…please tell me," he said quietly. "I'd better get going. See you tomorrow, K-chan." Bakura walked away, leaving her alone.

Kiara listlessly walked into the Park. She wanted to go to sleep and forget this whole deal for a little while but she also did not want to go home. She stood on top of the sand hill and looked out at the darkening sky and the rustling tops of the trees. It looked like rain. She jumped when she heard her name called out from behind her.

Her friends minus Bakura were jogging towards her. "Kiara-chan!" Tea exclaimed again. "What are you doing out here by yourself?!" she asked when the group stopped in front of Kiara, a little out of breath.

"Thinking. I thought you guys were studying," Kiara said looking around at them.

"Well, I was on my home when I spied these procrastinators hanging out at our burger place having the grandest time. I gave them a good lecture on good study habits when I realized I forgot my cards at your house. So I went back and they followed me. When we found out that you weren't home, we went looking for you. Then we found you here!" Tea said.

"You know, Tea-chan, a simple 'I forgot my deck' would have worked just fine for me," Kiara said, smiling. The guys laughed as Tea gave them the evil eye.

"Oh, don't look now, guys. Captain Cheerful is here to save the day," Joey said with a sarcasm saturated voice.

Sure enough, Seto Kaiba appeared around the corner. He was looking at the ground and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He looked quite a bit different than his usual 'holier-than-thou' air. Kiara almost felt sorry for him but that feeling didn't have to last too long.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba exclaimed with anger in his voice. His body immediately resumed it's almighty posture. He was back to his old self.

"It's a public park, Kaiba! Or do you own it now?" Kiara stepped towards him meeting his gaze. Inside, her emotions swirled, almost making her sick to her stomach. Was she really breaking Bakura's heart for this asshole?

A similar battle was going on in Kaiba's mind. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying the words that had floated so innocently to his mouth. 'I'd buy it for you.' That could be taken too many ways and he was not about to open that can of worms. Instead, he settled with a brusque, "No, but I thought maybe you losers had test you had to study for, or something."

"Oh, very mature, Seto Kaiba. Name-calling. You've got yourself a real winning CEO attitude, there!" she punched the air to punctuate her sentence.

"I don't have to play nice to run my company efficiently," he said with a smirk. After a quick pause Kaiba seized the opportunity he had been looking for. "Listen, I think I know how to settle all our problems."

"You're moving to Tahiti?" She said looking a tad hopeful. That would certainly clear up her problems.

"No, Greene, I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets whatever they want from the other person."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hell, no!" Kiara exclaimed. "Hell to the no! Do I look like Joey-kun to you?"

"Hey!" Joey said behind her, sounding offended.

Yugi stepped forward. "I'll do it for you, K-chan."

Kaiba opened his mouth to object but Kiara beat him to it. "No, Yugi. That's extremely kind of you, but I'll pass. I don't know what Kaiba could possibly want from me but I'm not going for it. I don't duel. And that's that." Kiara said with finality. She turned and walked away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I need some sleep. It's been a long day."

Everyone but Tea turned and watched her leave. Everyone was speechless. It certainly had been a surprising turn of events. Tea however was watching Kaiba walk away. She was not sure but she got the weird feeling that she had seen a crestfallen look cross his face before he turned. "What on earth?"

"You say something, Tea-san?" Yugi looked at her.

"No. K-chan's right though. It has been a long day and it's getting dark. I'm going home." And with that the group exited the park as the wind picked up and a light drizzle fell.

/

The next day, Kiara could not have been more relieved. She and Bakura were laughing and talking just like they had always done. She had lost a lot of sleep the night before worrying that Bakura would never speak to her again or would act weird.

He proved her wrong. At 6:30 AM sharp Bakura's bright and cheery voice called out from the other side of he bedroom door. "WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Kiara groaned as she turned around and unplugged her clock. She then promptly threw it at her door. It shattered. She pursed her lips; what did she need it for anyway when she had a human glitch called a morning person for a best friend. "What are you doing in my house, Bakura-kun?"

His voice sounded like it came from in the kitchen, "You gave me a key, remember?"

She got up and threw on a clean uniform. She opened her door and answered, "Yeah, for EMRGENCIES! Not so I have wake up to your disturbingly chirpy voice."

His head poked out from the kitchen doorway, "Ready yet?"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Making your lunch." Naturally PB&J ingredients where scattered over her counter. The sandwich was made so he was cleaning up.

"What are you, my mom?" She paused, "You know what?" Bakura looked up at her. "YOU, are going to make someone a VERY special wife." He gave her dirty look before he reached he pointer finger out and wiped peanut butter on her nose. She laughed and cleaned her nose in the sink. The two left her house in a run hoping they could make it to school in time.

/

After school in the Wednesday afternoon sun, the group separated. They all had various homework assignments they had to catch up on. A few minutes later, it was just Bakura and Kiara once again.

"Hey, my house is closer we could study there. There shouldn't be anyone home yet, so it should be quiet," Bakura said gesturing to a side street.

He unlocked the front door and started to enter but stopped abruptly causing Kiara to collide into him. Looking over his shoulder, Kiara spied a large man sleeping on the couch. Bakura seemed unsure what to do so Kiara whispered that they could go to her house instead.

The boy nodded and turned to go when a harsh voice called out, "That you, Baku-chan?"

"-Chan? Just who does he think--" Kiara's anger filled statement was cut off by Bakura's hand.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, father. You're home early."

"Come over here and give your old man a hug."

Bakura stiffened and bit his lip. "Stay here," he whispered before he went inside. She could not put her finger on it but this house made her extremely uncomfortable. She wanted to run away but could not take her eyes away from the scene that unfolded before her. The man got up and embraced Bakura. He ran his hands through the boy's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you, Baku-chan," Kiara heard clearly despite his quiet tone.

Kiara was about to lose the lunch Bakura had so thoughtfully made for her so she coughed. The man looked up angrily. Bakura quickly got between his friend and father. "Father, I'd like the introduce you to a close friend of mine, Kiara Greene."

She took her cue and stepped inside. The feeling she had in the pit of her stomach got ten times worse once she actually entered the residence. The man held out a hand and she grudgingly shook. The flesh he touched crawled like there were maggots stuck there. She held her hands behind her back and rubbed her skin to sooth it.

Bakura's father eyed her warily and she eyed back. His son went ahead and explained that they were going to study upstairs and that they would keep quiet.

Kiara spoke up, "Actually, I completely forgot I lent Tea-san my notes the other day and I'd be absolutely lost without them! I really have to go get them."

"Oh ok, I'll wait for you upstairs," Bakura said.

"I was hoping you'd go with me," she thought fast, "There's a group of rough looking guys that always hang out at the beginning of Tea's neighborhood."

He gave her a look. Normally, she was not afraid of anything. "I guess…"

She grinned. "Great! It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ryo," she bowed in his direction before grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging him out the door.

Neither of them spoke of the incident nor of the feeling of sick the still floated over their heads. In the end, Kiara talked Bakura into studying at her house because it was the middle point between Tea's house and his own.

Late that night, they had both finished each other's mock tests and were yawning unabashedly. "Bakura-kun, why don't you stay here tonight?" she tried to sound innocent. "It's so dark out. The walk home could be dangerous. It gets creepy around here at night, too."

"I'll be fine! And so will you!" Bakura said smiling. "I'll be going now. See you tomorr--," he double-checked his watch, "I mean, later today, okay?" He turned to go.

"Yeah," she said flatly as she lost sight of her friend in the deep darkness. "Be safe," she whispered.


End file.
